


Secrets

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gender Neutral, Hidden Relationship, Insecure!Dean, Other, Reader Insert, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally have the relationship with Dean you've always wanted, but does he feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous requested: Deanxreader? They’ve kept the relationship secret from Sam and everyone incase it doesn’t work out so it’s not as awkward and Sam keeps almost walking in on them making out and so on til he finds out one day by accident but is like finally and super happy for the two of them? Please and thanks

You pulled back from Dean, a broad smile on your face matching the one on his. His eyes flickered down to your lips and you couldn't help but wrap your arms around his neck to bring him in closer for another kiss. He mumbled something, his mouth gently pressed against yours, something that sounded an awful lot like _finally_. You smiled into the kiss and you felt his tongue run across your lower lip as a reward. Things turned heated and you scooted even closer to him as his arms snaked around your waist. With your tongue moving against his, you were deliriously happy.

You had known the Winchesters for some time now and you swore that the first moment you had ever laid eyes on Dean you had fallen in love with him. Maybe you didn't quite know it at that point, but what you had realized was that he was gorgeous. Light hair, green eyes, freckles dusted on his face like stars in a night sky. Yeah, he was certainly a looker.

The more time you had spent with them though, and particularly Dean, you had begun to see what a bright personality he had as well. He was incredibly loyal, caring, compassionate, and funny. Not to mention he was extremely intelligent, even though he would surely say otherwise. It really wasn’t a surprise that you fell head over heels for him so quickly.

You had kept your secret hidden, not even telling Sam, who had become a close friend over the years. And for all of that time, you had come to believe that your feelings were unrequited. Why would they be anything else? Dean was a drifter, moving from one bed to another, and with everything that was going on in your lives, he didn’t even make time for those one night stands anymore.

But there you were now, making out with Dean, him propped up above you on an elbow. One hand had already moved up your shirt, his light touch ghosting over your ribcage, while your fingers twisted in his hair, urging him to move even closer. Not that it was exactly possible with both of you pressed tightly together. You were pretty sure something like this would have never actually happened if it hadn’t been for Dean’s accidental confession. The two of you had been arguing about something, what it was you didn’t really remember. You were too focused on the feel of his lips kissing down your neck. What you were able to concentrate on was though was the way he yelled that he loved you.

The image of Dean, eyes wide, an apology already on his lips, was a clear image in your mind. After a moment of silence between the two of you, you laughed, realizing how foolish you had both been, and he had looked at you strangely. That had been when you grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into chaste kiss, which turned into him sucking a little mark just under the collar of your shirt. You let out a soft moan and then you heard a noise, something like the door opening in the other room.

“Dean? Y/N? I’m back,” Sam called from the doorway as you both raised your heads, putting some space between your bodies.

“Oh shit,” Dean whispered before quickly climbing off of you, taking his seat beside you on the couch. He turned his attention back to the TV and, with a small frown, you did the same, seeing that Star Trek was still playing. You had been watching it with him before your little argument. In the next moment Sam walked into the room and noticed what was on TV

“You guys watching The Final Frontier? Mind if I join you?” He asked, already taking a seat on the reclining chair. you nodded your head and all three of you spent the rest hour or so finishing the movie. The air between you and Dean felt awkward and you weren’t sure what to do with yourself, so you just sat still for the entire movie. Dean however couldn’t stop fidgeting, which you knew to be a nervous habit of his. The whole time Sam’s eyes were nearly glued to the screen, blissfully unaware of your less than comfortable situation.

It was pretty late when the movie finally ended, and Sam said he was going to bed, yawning loudly before doing so. You sat there for a moment in silence before Dean sprung up too, claiming that he was going to do the same.

“Hey wait,” you said, remaining in your seat, your voice soft. You looked up at the older Winchester, trying to see what he was thinking but you came up blank. “Why didn’t you tell Sam about... you know?” You didn’t want to say “us” because at this point you weren’t even sure that there was an “us.”

“I- uh,” Dean fumbled, moving a hand to rub at the back of his neck. Your brows furrowed as you continued to watch his face for anything, a clue as to why he didn’t say anything.

“Is it because you’re ashamed of me?” you asked suddenly, your voice quieter than before. You moved your gaze to the carpet, worried that you might actually be right. It was a terrifying thought, thinking that Dean couldn’t stand to tell his own brother that the two of you felt something more for each other because you weren’t good enough for him. You felt the couch dip next to you under his weight before strong arms wrapped around you.

“Y/N, look at me,” he commanded, though his voice was gentle. You didn’t find yourself able to meet his eyes until he lifted your chin with one hand, his calloused thumb stroking your cheek. “I could never be ashamed of you, if anything it should be the other way around.” A small frown appeared on your face. That made you feel a little better, though you strongly disagreed with the last half and you still didn’t understand though.

“Then why-” you began, but Dean cut you off with a sigh, his breath blowing over your face. You waited for him to say something before continuing.

“I- this might sound stupid but, um,” he fumbled as you patiently stared into his eyes. “Everyone I love leaves me. That’s how it’s been all my life since I was four years old and my mom died in the fire. I thought maybe if we didn’t tell anyone, that I could trick the world into not taking you away from me.”

You could see the fear in his eyes, fear of being laughed at on top of his fear of losing you. You moved both of your hands so they rested on either side of his face before pulling him into a sweet, slow kiss. “I’m not going anywhere,” you said resolutely against his lips. You pulled back slightly so you could look into his eyes. “But if you rather not tell anyone then we can keep this between just the two of us.”

A grin spread across his face and he gave you one more peck on the lips before standing up, pulling you along with him. “Come on,” he said, motioning towards where all of your bedrooms were in the bunker. He led you by the hand to his doorway and he leaned against the frame. “Um, would you be okay with staying in my room tonight?” Dean asked, hope in his eyes along with the fear of rejection. “Only if you want,” he added quickly. You smiled at him and nodded as you reached for the doorknob, heading inside. You heard his sigh of relief and a small laugh at your boldness.

You were both already in your pajamas, having changed before the movie. He pulled back the covers on each side and you slipped in, getting comfortable. He laid down after you, resting on his back before wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You fell asleep with your head on his chest and hand fitted into his shirt. If anyone had asked, both of you would have told them that was the best sleep either of you had gotten in a while.

Over the next week there had to have been at least a dozen incidents where Sam had almost walked in on you and Dean. It was a little thrilling, sneaking around, doing your best not to get caught and so far you had been succeeding. One time you had even had to keep a hand over Dean’s mouth to stop him from making any noise as you explored his jaw and neck with your mouth while Sam was just in the next room.

At the same time though, you were a little disappointed too. Everytime the younger Winchester was in the room with you, you had to pretend as though nothing was different. It was as though your feelings went unrequited just like you had believed they were a little over a week ago. You wanted to touch and hold, be touched and held by Dean whenever you wanted, not just when the two of you were alone. You knew though that he would tell his brother when and if he was ever ready to, and that you just had to be patient.

You never would have thought that day would come so soon.

Both you and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table, he was reading the newspaper while you lazily ate your cereal. Dean was the last to show up for breakfast, as usual, and he immediately went to go make coffee.

“You want any, Sam?” He asked, not bothering to look back at his brother as he spoke.

“Nah, I’m good,” the taller one said absently.

“What about you, babe?” Dean offered. You nearly choked on the cereal you were in the process of swallowing and you could see Sam’s eyes go wide in your peripheral vision. when you didn’t answer, the older Winchester turned around to see what was the matter and only then did he realize his mistake. His jaw dropped and you could see the color creep up his neck to his face and honestly, it was actually pretty adorable.

“Are you guys…?” Sam trailed off without finishing his question as he looked back and fourth between the both of you. You just stared at Dean, unsure of what he was going to say. Would he play it off as a sleepy accident or would he tell the truth?

“I, um,” it was then that his shoulders slouched slightly and his eyes moved from his brothers to yours and you gave him a small, reassuring smile. “Yeah, we’re together,” he finished, resigned, although he didn’t look unhappy about the whole situation. Sam muttered something that sounded a helluva lot like _about time_ , though when asked about it he claimed that he was just congratulating the both of you. He went back to his paper, burying his nose in it. You suspected that he did this to give the two of you a little privacy, or as much that could be given while he was in the same room.

You made a mental note to thank him later before getting up and crossing the room. You stood next to Dean who had went back to making coffee. He looked a little worried, staring down at the machine, and you wrapped an arm around his waist.

“I meant what I said the other day,” you whispered, looking into his eyes. “I’m not going _anywhere_.” He met your gaze and smiled at you genuinely before leaning over to press his lips gently against yours. You heard Sam’s scoff behind you and both you and Dean just laughed, making sure that your next kiss involved a little tongue, just to gross him out a little more. The disappointment you felt earlier was completely erased and replaced by all of the love you felt for your boyfriend Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find more of my work at [spn-x-reader](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> [Reblog link](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com/post/119888881822/secrets)


End file.
